RX-124 Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］
The RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort is the last TR series mobile suit produced by the Titans Test Team. The unit appears in the Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans manga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RX-124 TR-6 was developed as a compilation of the TR series mobile suits. As with the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel], the base Woundwort mobile suit can be enhanced with a wide variety of optional parts, and these parts are designed to display maximum performance in any environment. It can theoretically achieve higher performance than any existing machine by swapping parts. The TR-6 is essentially a set of components attached to a drum frame which serves as the central unit of its transformation mechanisms. The mobile armor form's aerodynamic characteristics are poor, and special option parts are required for atmospheric flight, so this form is mainly for use in space. Its nose section is a booster pod with atmospheric entry capabilities. Its torso section is extremely small, and its thigh sections are relatively large because its generators are housed in the thighs and booster pod. The booster pod of the TR-6 is based on the movable booster pod used by the Hazel, and it includes coolant gas emitters that allow the TR-6 to perform atmospheric entry. This booster pod can be replaced by other types, including an EWAC radome and a "double shield" type similar to the multi connector pod of the RX-121-2A Gundam TR-1 [Advanced Hazel]. This double shield version lacks coolant gas emitters, but it includes a mega particle cannon and two shield latches that can hold composite shield boosters. Armaments ;*Vulcan Guns :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Long Beam Rifle/Claw :Weaponry attached to the Composite Shield Booster. The claw contains a beam emitter that can be connected to a long rifle barrel. It features Heat Blades on both sides of the barrel. Special Equipment & Features ;*Sub-Arm Unit :A folding sub-arm unit attached to the waist section. ;*Composite Shield Booster :The main armament of the Woundwort. A multi-functional shield that can be used as both a long beam rifle and a claw for melee combat. It also includes a targeting sensor and an I-field Generator, and can function as a winch unit. The winch unit can operate as a Mobile Bit. ;*I-Field Generator :An I-Field Generator attached to the Composite Shield Booster. It is capable of bending any beam, and thus defends against beam weapons. ;*Tracer-R System History Only a few of these unique machines were produced, however the exact number remains unknown. One unit was confirmed to have been destroyed by Titans Test Team member Eliard Hunter at some point during the Gryps Conflict. Variants ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Haze'n-thley II-Rah] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Kehaar II] (atmospheric flight form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Advanced Kehaar II] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Fiver II] (invasion and suppression form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Dandelion II] (invasion and destruction form) ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Inle] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Psyco Inle] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Hrairoo II] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Woundwort-Rah] ;*[Gundam TR-6 ［Woundwort］ Gigantic Mode|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Woundwort Gigantic Mode]] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Queenly] ;*[Gundam TR-6 ［Queenly］ Full Armor Form|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Queenly Full Armor Form]] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Hi-Zack II] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Hazel II] ;*RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Gaplant II] Picture Gallery Tr-6-views.jpg|TR-6 Woundwort (MS mode view) Woundwort-ms-rear.jpg|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (MS Mode back) Rx_124_gundam_ma_rear.jpg|RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (MA Mode back) Tr-6_woundwort-chart.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort Development Lineage Woundwort-frame-construction.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort w/ Shield Boosted Rifle Woundwort-shield-booster-rifle.jpg|Composite Shield Booster Woundwort-shield-booster-rifle-gigantic.jpg|Shield Boosted Rifle Woundwort-components.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort construction (note "drum frame" at center) Woundwort-drum-frame.jpg|Drum frame assembly (center) Woundwort-schema.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort schematics Woundwort-mechanism.jpg|Tr-6 Woundwort booster pod TR-6 Weapon Cargo Unit.jpg AOZ 2.jpg Woundwort 01.gif Woundwort 02.gif Woundwort 03.gif Woundwort 04.gif tr-6 head.gif woundwortGBFT.png Tr6.jpeg GUNDAM INLE woundwort.jpeg TR-6 Woundwort Gundam in Gundam Breaker 3.jpg Super Gundam Royale Woundwort.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla HGUC Gundam TR-6 (Woundwort).jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort (P-Bandai exclusive; 2018): box art Resin TR-6.jpg|Resin TR-6 Woundwort TR-6 (2).jpg|TR-6 Woundwort TR-6 (1).jpg|TR-6 Woundwort TR-6.jpg|TR-6 Woundwort Tr6.jpg Hguc-gundam-tr-6-woundwort (1).jpg|P-Bandai HGUC TR-6 Woundwort Gundam Hguc-woundwort (4).jpg Hguc-woundwort (6).jpg Hguc-woundwort (8).jpg Notes & Trivia *The meaning of the serial number is as follows:'RX' stands for Experimental mobile suit, and '12' indicated it was developed at Konpeitoh Arsenal (Konpei Island/Solomon). *The Woundwort takes its namesake from the character General Woundwort, who served as the primary antagonist of the novel Watership Down. It was designed and illustrated by mecha designer Fujioka Kenki. *In Gundam Breaker 3 DLC 6, RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort becomes a playable character in the game although cannot be purchased in shop as no real-life official Bandai kit exists, parts of RX-124 Gundam TR-6 Woundwort can be farmed in DLC 6 Mission 8 where it appears as a boss. References TR-6 Variation 01.jpg TR-6 Variation 02.jpg External links *RX-124 Gundam TR-6 [Wondwart on MAHQ] ja:RX-124 ガンダムTR-6［ウーンドウォート